


we all have a hunger

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [11]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "You can have half."symbiotic: a mutually beneficial relationship (yes, that involves sharing your food)





	we all have a hunger

**Author's Note:**

> i took myself on date the other day and was like damn i wish i had an symbiotic alien to talk to bc y'know... duh? so this was the perfect prompt for a symbrock fic
> 
> anyway stan hozier you too are gay, love the forest or want an eldtritch being as a lover or all of the above x

They had decided they needed fresh air when Eddie started his day by sniffing his boxers to see if they were clean. Venom had vocally announced his disgust and then Eddie realised that if an alien knows he's becoming a gross hermit he needs to get his shit together. Eddie suggested they go for a date; a walk around San-Fran and maybe some food later. Venom eagerly agreed and basically pulled Eddie into the bathroom. They showered and got dressed in comfy clothes, Eddie's phone was fully charged, his earphones plugged in, and they began their date. 

They were listening to lo-fi music and simply walking around. The sun was shining and it did wonders for Eddie's mood, suddenly he felt revitalised as if he could feel the vitamin D settling into his cells. As he was walking along, he came to a stop and sat on a bench. Realising now that he didn't recognise where he was. 

'Being lost in your own city is always a strange experience.' He looked around at buildings he'd never actually taken the time to look at before, a side-road he didn't know existed. 'You never truly know where you are, even in your own city.' Eddie thought fleetingly. 

" **I will take care of us if we get lost**." Venom replied; Eddie started a little as he wasn't even that aware of where his thoughts had gone but chuckled at Venom's eternal protective instinct. Venom was moving around under his skin as though patrolling the perimeter of a closed off area, ready for attack from any angle. Cute.  

"It's okay, V. I'm not that lost, I still have a vague idea of where we are." Eddie placated the symbiote and soon felt them calm down from within him.  

" **I'm not cute**." the deep voice echoes out a few minutes later. Eddie chuckled out loud, getting a few weird looks from people passing by, he pursed his lips and smirked to himself. Luckily today he had his earphones in so most would think he was just on the phone. 

"You can be, sometimes." Eddie stifled a laugh again at the disgruntled growl he heard from inside his head.  

" **Will you put the Irish singer on**?" Venom requested, Eddie knew exactly who they meant and was tempted to call them cute again. Venom had taken a real liking to Hozier's music, the acoustic guitars and the choir like vocals seeming to be very relaxing to them. Eddie loved him too, so he happily put his albums on shuffle and continued to walk around his city with Hozier's haunting voice and dreamy lyrics carrying his imagination.  

A few songs passed by and they had come full circle, relatively back where they started. Eddie's stomach rumbled and Venom immediately made themselves known, thrumming all over his body under his skin, rattling his skull a little.  

"Alright, alright!" Eddie exclaimed out loud, looking around for anyone who might've saw him. He should be used to getting weird looks by now, being caught far too many times talking to himself, it still made him feel awkward. 

They walked slowly around until they found a little hipster cafe, that was literally underground. They walked down the steps and were greeted by a teen girl with very weird eyebrows and a lot of piercings. So hipster. She sat Eddie at a single table and Eddie immediately studied the menu for food to eat. Venom was bubbling away under the surface and it almost felt like they were making Eddie's stomach grumble even more. 

The waitress soon came back over and Eddie embarrassedly watched her eyes widen and he ordered enough food for a family of 4. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, avocado toast, coffee, orange juice and slices of all the different cakes they had. She nodded and tried to do her best customer service smile but was clearly too baffled to think about it. 

"I'm a weightlifter, gotta keep my weight up." he lied, smiling like he was used to. Which he kind of was.  

"Ah, okay. We'll try to get all that out at the same time for you." she ducked her head slightly and walked away.  

Eddie sighed and chuckled slightly, now that he had to ge used to. Ordering food for just one person wasn't enough. Not when Eddie could eat like a horse anyway, before Venom, now that the alien is with him, he eats 5 times more than usual. Time passes differently when you're hungry and this was exceptionally true when you have a alien symbiote as a body-roommate. Eddie was tempted to go into the kitchen and help the chefs out a little just so he could get their food faster. Venom was constantly hungry, always in the back of Eddie's eyes looking around for someone being a dick so they could perk up and ask: "Eat?" like an excited puppy. 

" **Can we come out to eat**?" Venom asked, trying to hide their excitement.  

'No, love. You can't come out until we get home. People might see you.' Eddie replied back in his head. 

The buzzing under his skin he got so accustomed to suddenly stopped. A clear indication that Venom wasn't happy.  

" **Are you ashamed of us**?" Venom chided, trying to joke but Eddie could clearly hear the upset in their tone.  

Eddied stroked a hand up his arm slowly, an innocent act to onlookers but to them, it was like a hug. Venom materialised under Eddie's hand as it was moving, pushing themself into his hand.  

'We'll scare the kids if you come out, and someone will end up calling the police.' Edie thought back to police sirens and Venom angrily rattled from within him for remembering the loud sirens. Eddie smiled to himself, 'So we have to wait until we're home.'  

" **But I want to taste the nice food too**."  

'I'll figure something out.' 

All of the food was brought to the table just as promised and before the waitress could leave, he asked her for some takeaway boxes, she nodded and almost seemed relieved. Rude. Eddie set to eating his food. He didn't really focus on the taste, or enjoying them at all really, he scooped up the leftover pieces of cake and waffle and put them in the boxes, paying at the front and swiftly leaving. 

The cafe was nice and all but he had a needy symbiote that was about ready to dramatically burst out of his chest like the movie Alien. Ever since Venom saw that film, they loved making an entrance like that, freaking even Eddie out sometimes. It was a new favourite activity of theirs; to watch alien movies and laugh at them together. 

 

~ 

By the time Eddie got home Venom was practically clawing their way out of Eddie's skin, they slinked out of his arms and materialised a little head for themselves. Eddie didn't pay much attention to them, too busy opening up the boxes and plating them up. Warming up the waffles and chocolate cake in the microwave. 

" **We just wanted to be alone with Eddie**." Venom spoke, their wide mouth at Eddie's ear, their head placed like a lover's on his shoulder. 

"I'm sure that's the only reason, love." Eddie laughed and tilted his head to nudge Venom's head in affection. Affection became a lot different when your partner wasn't really corporeal. They both had to make do with weird little actions like that and the one at the cafe. If anyone were to watch Eddie throughout a day, they would see how often he stroked at his arms and clasped his hands together. Unbeknownst to that hypothetical person, he was holding hands with an alien. 

" **We like holding hands**." Venom purred, tagging along for that train of thought apparently. 

"I know you do, nerd." 

" **I'm not a nerd!** " Venom barked swinging their little head right in front of Eddie's face and frowning at him, little pearly ink blotches growing small and sharp. Eddie laughed and rubbed at Venom's cheek then pushed them out of his face. 

"You totally are." he goaded, slyly. Venom harrumphed but eventually moved away from Eddie's face and back to his shoulder. 

Eddie took the warm waffles and cake out of the dingy microwave and Venom started vibrating with glee. Their head moved out and slowly got closer to the cake and just as they opened their mouth Eddie spoke. 

"Darling, love, sweetheart." That got Venom's attention and they turned to look at Eddie's deadpan expression. "Do not." With that succinct command Venom curled up their tongue and melted back into Eddie's skin. Eddie sighed.  

There was a tense silence for a minute or two, neither of them speaking, Eddie just plating up the cakes and waffles slowly. He doesn't know when he turned into an alien parasite's god damn babysitter. 

" **I am not a parasite**!" Venom roared from inside Eddie's head, causing him to wince, then smile. 

"Gotcha." Eddie smirked. Venom reluctantly came back out and in retaliation slapped their thick, slobbery tongue up Eddie's face like an overgrown dog in a kid's film. 

They pulled back with a far too shit-eating grin and said, " **Gotcha**." back. Eddie threw his head back and laughed. 

" **Can we have some cake, Eddie?** " Venom asked, all sickly sweet and cutesy. Eddie, still smiling, rolled his eyes lightly at the dramatics of it. He relented. 

" _You can have half_." Eddie smiled as Venom's silvery eyes lighting up. They moved to sit on the bed, laptop still open from the morning. Eddie flicked on some effortless TV series and they ate their cakes happily, Venom licking at their plates when they were finished.  

"Well, now I don't need to wash the dishes now." Eddie thought out loud, Venom stopped their ministrations and looked up to Eddie, chocolate crumbs all over their mouth. Eddie laughed fondly and settled into the bed, sated and full. Venom licked their lips and moulded themselves back to Eddie's warm body. Letting him drift off into sleep for a few hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
>  
> 
> 11/100


End file.
